Watchdog
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: Logan/Remy pre-slash. Remy’s flirting is finally taken seriously.


Fandom: X-Men  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Remy's flirting is finally taken seriously.  
Warning(s): slash  
Pairing(s): Logan/Remy  
Word Count: 1,391

A/N: Day 21 of "22 new fandoms in 22 days." Calendar link up in my profile. I don't have any practice writing for X-men, and sorry, but my canon is rusty at best. What can you do though? I definitely like this pairing and I foresee much more when Origins comes out. Don't you? Can you just imagine it? Though post-Antarctica shipping of the two is already rather prolific.

Story note: Stops before the good parts. I've cut away from them.

o.o.o.o

Watchdog  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Sitting on the doctor's table, Remy swung his legs. He'd been ordered to wait while Hank finished some preparations in his office, but he'd yet been able to keep himself still. He looked around at all the steel that shone back at him, looked at the needles and various other instruments he'd rather not see at the moment. There was a very good reason why he hated infirmaries; nothing good ever came from visits. He was about to stand up when Hank called from his office.

"Don't even think about it."

He forced himself to stay where he was. He didn't want to get on Blue's bad side. However, he didn't see why he had to be there. He wasn't even sick. It was just a check-up, but those seemed rather unnecessary considering the fact that he rarely ever got sick and hadn't gotten injured in a while either.

He hated this place. Hank knew he hated this place. So if they both knew this, he didn't understand what he was still doing there. It didn't make any sense.

When he heard the door open, he nearly made a run for it. However, Logan stood in the way. He considered his odds. He was faster than the shorter man, but then again, he doubted that _the_ Wolverine would mind cutting him. The older man wasn't known for his patience and they were in the infirmary after all. He doubted that Logan would give a second thought to the type of damage he could mete out when he knew that the resident doctor was nearby to patch him up. Remy could hold his own for a while, but there wasn't much space for him to maneuver. In a close contact fight, Logan was certain to have the advantage.

Instead, Remy decided to be glad he had some sort of distraction for the time being at least. Logan was his favorite x-man after all. Storm didn't count since she was an x-woman. Logan smoked, cursed, fixed his bike sometimes without him having to ask, and pissed off Scott, the man who swore it was necessary for them to wake up at odd hours of the day. In Remy's opinion, no one should be up before the sun, and even then, he needed to give it plenty of time to get going before having to get out of bed. They played cards and sometimes got drunk together. Actually, he got drunk. The other mutant's healing ability always provided Remy the perfect designated driver. More importantly, the man didn't ask any unnecessary questions. He always figured it was because Logan had his own questions that didn't need to be asked either.

Remy had realized not so long ago that he might like the man a little too much, found his presence a little too welcoming. So, in order to preserve his life from the inevitable beating that would ensue if the feral ever found out his thoughts, since there were definitely some things Logan would not appreciate he was doing to him in his mind, he'd increased his flirting with the ladies, focused his attention on the others. It didn't work very well, and Storm even got mad at him for his attitude, seeing it for what it was, a distraction. He knew he'd gone too far when she took time out of her gardens just to chastise him. He'd stopped – well, he'd returned to the normal amount of flirting – but found himself thinking of the abrasive man even more.

Logan wasn't very handsome, just rugged looking. Not very easy on the eyes, but Remy couldn't seem to help himself. There was something about the blunt honesty and straightforward attitude that pulled him in. With his life, honesty and such frankness were the most attractive qualities he could imagine. He didn't have a problem with liking men. He rather simply liked not being skewered by those claws if the other man did have a problem with his attraction. So, Remy had decided to test the waters. He was a known flirt. Either Logan was going to see the meaning behind the words or he wouldn't.

So far, he hadn't, but it wouldn't hurt to keep trying.

"Hey," Logan inclined his head as greeting as he approached the table where he sat.

Remy just smiled, trying to calm himself down enough so that he wouldn't appear as uneasy as he felt in the infirmary in front of the older man. He lifted up a hand in greeting. "The doc is in his office," he supplied, lazily pointing towards the door slightly ajar door. Logan never came to the infirmary. With good reason, with his healing ability there was no need.

Logan nodded but stayed where he was, between Remy and the only exit out of the infirmary. Noticing this immediately, Remy quirked an eyebrow.

"I know," Logan glanced towards the office. "He asked me to come."

"Visitin' Gambit?" Remy asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrows suggestively. He crossed his legs so that he wouldn't have the urge to swing them anymore. That would look too childish.

In a smile that was more a showing of teeth, the older man replied, "Keeping you from running."

Momentarily worried, Remy dropped his playful attitude to look suspiciously towards the office. It sounded like something Hank would do only if he was planning something. Uncrossing his legs and sliding forward on the table in order to plant his feet on the floor, Remy was forced to stop before he could put his weight on his feet when Logan stepped forward.

"It can't be that bad," Logan tried to assuage his fears.

Remy narrowed his eyes at him, forcing himself not to scoff at the sentiment. They'd both had their fair share of bad experiences with doctors. He couldn't believe that Logan of all people would say those words to him.

Luckily for the older man, he amended his statement quickly, gruffly saying, "It's Hank. He won't try anything funny."

Considering his options once again, Remy slid up onto the bed to find a more comfortable position. Hank only made him come quarterly and Logan was right, he never did any unnecessary tests. Forcing himself to look on the bright side, Remy once again settled himself in his natural attitude, a smug smile and a well-practiced casual slouch.

He appraised the man before him. Logan was still standing rather close, closer than was necessary. His arms were crossed and feet were spread out for balance. It almost looked like he was waiting for him to try something. However, Logan's attention was focused on the door to the doctor's office. Remy realized that he didn't like it here either.

Seeing an opening in their conversation, he asked, the lascivious tone blatant, "You gonna try sometin' funny w' Gambit?"

Logan didn't even bother to look at him, brushing it off as normal, something Remy wasn't sure he should be happy about or not. Of course it helped in case Logan wasn't interested in him, but if the other man never took him seriously, then his flirting would have been absolutely useless. It would have been just as bad as not trying at all.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Cajun," Logan shook his head with a sigh, shifting his weight onto the heels of his feet.

Remy decided he needed to be less subtle. He could worry about Logan's attitude later. He'd never been a coward before; nothing was stopping himself now except himself. So, spreading his legs open a bit wider to plant his hands between them so that he could lean forward, closing the distance between them, Gambit lowered his voice but made his intent clear, "Would you rather Gambit be full of _you_, Wolvie?"

Logan finally looked at him and he could swear that the man's eyes darkened with lust.

o.o.o

Hank stepped out of his office, finally ready to finish the examination by drawing some blood from Remy. However, he stepped into an empty infirmary.

"Logan?" He called out, but he heard nothing. Everything seemed to be in place. No struggle seemed to have occurred, and he'd been certain that he'd heard Logan arrive.

He shook his head. What was the point of calling the other man if he was just going to allow his patient to leave?

o.o.o.o

End ficlet

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: Like how I didn't even try to address Rogue. In my mind, she's not a problem, or at least they've already tried and failed. BTW, writing like Gambit talks is just difficult. I iz amused with the ending.


End file.
